


Prince Charming

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Fremione (Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Don't be so ridiculous.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Fremione (Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026157
Kudos: 30





	Prince Charming

Our tale begins in the Gryffindor common room the day after the Yule Ball. Hermione Granger is talking to her close friend Fred Weasley.

Fred asked, "So, how was your night with Prince Charming himself; Mione?"

Hermione laughed. "Viktor Krum is no Prince Charming, Freddie."

Fred said, "Well, he's certainly got more charm than me for asking you to the Ball first."

Hermione told him, "My night was okay, but if I could go back in time I'd much rather go with you."

Fred grinned. "That's good to know."


End file.
